


The best I can

by Rottenfawn



Series: scars and fangs. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: They had always said he was a beast, but Sans knew better. The love he felt was indescribable.
Series: scars and fangs. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898038
Kudos: 11





	The best I can

Sans looked at the small skeleton that was buried underneath many blankets, peacefully sleeping in his arms.  
Even when he was young, barely old enough to stand on his own feet, his once pure and white bones were already scarred.  
The fight for survival marked his face with a fracture that reached from his jaw up to the right eye, that didn't seem to develop properly. It worried the older brother that, despite an aggressive amount of magic that Papyrus already possessed, the socket was dim and without any glow.  
While the younger skeleton didn't report a sign of loss of sight, Sans imagined that it was only a matter of time until the blindness would set in. It was devastating, and the older one would give away his healthy eyesight immediately if that meant for Papyrus to be able to experience the world in all its sharpness.  
A sigh escaped him as he pressed the bundle against his clothed ribcage, trying to share the warmth with his sibling.  
They didn't have a home, but Sans managed to build a tend from scraps of garbage that he had found on the dump. It was better than nothing but a constant reminder that they weren't welcome in the small town of Snowdin.  
They were strangers, abominations how some villagers called them as soon as the little skeleton turned his back towards them. The words filled him with anger, but he knew that there was nothing he could do, despite carrying on and not giving them any reason to make their lies reality.  
He watched the other with admiration in his expression, as Papyrus decided to wake up, staring at him with bright brown eyes.  
They had always said he was a beast, but Sans knew better. The love he felt was indescribable.  
“Snas?” The bundle of bones tilted his head, showing sharp fangs in the process of speaking. ”It’s alright.” He reassured him quietly, wrapping his fingers about the tiny one's that tried to caress his face. The confused expression changed into a wide grin. “Snas!” A playful growl was to hear, then laughter, and the older brother couldn't help but share it.  
He was doing the best he could, and while it often felt like it wasn't nearly enough, some moments told him that it indeed was.


End file.
